


It's gonna be one hell of a messy night

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: In what seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, Oliver decides to drink as he feels he needs to before a concert, that way he doesn't have to pause in between songs to take a sip of anything.Of course, it didn't take long for that plan to backfire and for him to struggle with a desperate urge to piss about half-way through, and the pain he goes through ends up making him regret all his choices.However, something causes him to change his tune on that...





	It's gonna be one hell of a messy night

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea and I had to put it down. Yes I love piss and yes I love desperation and wetting. No I will probably never write anything without them, and yes I will probably write more things like this. No proofreading beyond myself so I apologize if there's fucked grammar. I also apologize if my Britishisms are not the best, I am but a stupid American in the end.  
> Point in time is vague enough to not really matter, tho I admit having Jordan at all limits that. Still, imagination~

Oliver was starting to think he’s already made a mistake by drinking so much before going out to perform, but he really didn’t feel like stopping in between songs to drink anything, it broke his pace too much, and he already struggled to focus enough as it was. He also thinks he just got sidetracked by listening to the others talking for so long. He didn’t have anything to contribute so he just lost himself in his own head and found himself drinking more than usual. If he was smart enough, he’d have pissed before going out there, but he didn’t NEED to yet, so he simply didn’t. That would soon prove to be a mistake.

It started out normal enough, he greeted the crowd, said some dumb shit, as usual, and started singing. Only about half-way through the concert did he start to feel an uncomfortable urge to piss. He thought it was ignorable and not that bad, but it somehow went from zero to like eighty in no time, perhaps because he wasn’t exactly focused on it. 

He knew he couldn’t just take a break or anything though, or pause. Well, he could, but he didn’t want to. Not only would it draw full attention to the fact that he needs to piss, which would be highly embarrassing, it would break the pace of the entire show and throw it all off. He opts to continue ignoring it, however, regardless of how painful it feels, and how much he feels he shouldn’t.

It must be the longest concert ever, or so that’s how it feels when he has to actually start putting focus on thinking about how to not just accidentally piss himself in front of everyone. He un-stealthily grabs at the crotch of his trousers with his free hand, and because everyone can see this, he plays it up for the crowd that’s most likely comprised mainly of women, and they eat this shit up.

He debates trading places with like Jordan or Lee or something for a few moments and hide himself behind a guitar so he can get away with pissing in a bottle or something, but he doesn’t actually have any of those on stage anyway because he drank everything he wanted to BEFORE the show, and he’d probably have to play guitar at the same time, he can’t imagine that he could even fake it that well while pissing. That plan is fucking rubbish. He has no idea what he can do beyond just sucking it up and waiting it out until the very end.

He wonders if he can just skip the last couple songs and call the show off early so he can go piss and tell everyone to fuck off, but that would be suspicious. Maybe he’ll just skip the encore instead, that’s not really important anyway. He doesn’t wanna admit that he’s lost some minor of his bladder towards the end, but it was slight enough to not be visible, only a small leak.

Finally at the end of the last song, which he admits to rushing just a tiny bit, he’s finally done, doesn’t have to be on stage anymore. “Thank you all tonight, you were a great crowd.” He says in a hurried tone. “You’re all fucking amazing, have a good night.” He drops the microphone in a clumsy way as he just wants to get out of there. 

He has to grab himself as he turns to walk away as there’s no way he can just pretend that he doesn’t need to piss really badly anymore. At least his bandmates seeing that isn’t as bad as a whole crowd. It’s gotten to the point where even walking is hard and he has to awkwardly make one step at a time, making it look like he’s limping, and having the side effect of making him slow as hell.

“What the hell, Oli, no encore?” An unsympathetic and annoying Jordan dares to ask him.

“Piss off.” Oliver says back to him through clenched teeth.

“C’mon, the crowd is begging for one!” Jordan says. “Give ‘em what they want.”

“I told you to piss off.” Oliver aggressively pushes Jordan away from him as he walks by. A side effect of this causes him to leak in his pants again. STill no enough to be a problem, but annoying. He’ll apologize later, he’s just in no mood to be faffing around right now. 

It just struck him that he has no goddamned clue where the bathrooms are, and while he would be perfectly fine with just pulling out his cock and pissing on the floor, there’s way too many people around to risk that, and he’s pretty sure his brother is here tonight with a camera and he’s hate to have THAT show up on a photo for thousands to see. Might bring nice publicity and would probably be the headline of a dozen publications, but the embarrassment would be too much to handle.

He stops walking for a short while so he can think without leaking. He runs through his memory of this place, but his memory is foggy for numerous reasons. He’s at least somewhat drunk, he’s too fixated on making sure he doesn’t piss himself, and he just can’t bloody remember this place. He’s fucking clueless. He now hates this venue on this principle alone, even if it will make no sense in the future.

He feels like he has to slowly and awkwardly wander around for ages until he spots a bathroom sign, but in reality it’s just a few agonizing minutes that only feel so long as he’s about as fast as a lethargic snail right now. He’s not in the clear yet though as he still has to get there, seeing something doesn’t mean you’re instantly there, as helpful as that would be.

Finally, he manages to get himself through the bathroom door, and to his surprise, he doesn’t see anyone else there, at least, there’s nothing registering to his eyes. He doesn’t have the time or patience to deal with a stall so he just finds his way to the nearest urinal with a groan and hastily unbuckles his belt, unzips his fly, and pulls out his cock, already pissing before he even got it out.

Only in that moment did his mind knock him back to reality and cause him to realize that he hasn’t actually moved since he walked in there, and that instead of pissing at a urinal like he thought he was, he’s instead just pissing himself and his trousers, haven’t even gotten to the point of unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock out. He desperately grabs himself to see if he can stop it for just a second before he completely wets himself, but it’s hopeless, he’s waited too long and he can’t stop it. 

As much as he feels incredibly stupid and childish for just standing there pissing himself, the relief feels too good for him to really have any negative thoughts right now. He doesn’t even bother trying to stop a small moan from exiting his mouth. He really hopes no one walks in there with him, but he doesn’t think he’d even care if anyone did, not like he can stop himself.

It takes a few minutes for his body to completely empty the contents of his bladder, and by that point, he feels like he’s wet enough to make it look like he was out in the rain, but only confined to his lower body. Not only would that excuse not work for numerous reasons, rain doesn’t do that even with an umbrella, it’s not even fucking raining, and rain doesn’t smell like piss. Even if he could manage to make the worst lie ever sound believable, he can’t hide the strong smell.

Somehow though, maybe because he’s drunk or maybe because he’s just drenched with his own piss right now, he doesn’t mind the smell, and it combined with the feeling of his wet jeans has his cock rather hard. Due to this, he actually unzips his fly for the first actual time this night, just so he can fit his hand in his trousers to wank himself off. He keeps his cock in his pants as he doesn’t need to jizz on the floor now, he’s already gotten enough piss on the floor underneath himself.

The wetness makes it harder for him to get a good grip on himself, but it certainly turns him on more. He doesn’t know he’s ever felt this way about fucking pissing himself before, but he’s unconcerned with how weird it is as all he can think about is how good it has him feeling. 

He bites his lip to stifle a moan from escaping his mouth as he nears climax. He swears he feels like he’s dripping from how turned on he is, but he’s too wet with piss to ever be able to tell. A strained moan manages to escape his mouth anyway when he reaches climax. His eyes force themselves shut and he breathes heavily as he cums in his pants in several small spurts. 

He sighs deeply and opens his eyes after his orgasm completely ends. It takes him a few moments for him to catch his breath properly. He pulls his hand out of his trousers and glances at it, seeing how wet it is. Out of curiosity, he holds his hand up to his mouth and gives it a lick, the strong taste actually seeming quit pleasant in the moment. He snickers to himself at how much of a fucking degenerate he is.

He takes a step away from where he was standing, and if the puddle of piss wasn’t obvious enough, his shoes are wet enough to leave behind their own signs. Plus, his wet shoes combined with his equally as wet socks isn’t silent. There’s no way he can get away with this, but, why would he want to? It felt so good that he isn’t sure if he’s even upset in the slightest. 

Sure, it hurt like a goddamned bitch during the concert and before he got to the bathroom, but the relief felt from pissing himself and then subsequently wanking off was too good to ignore. He feels like he’d be tempted to try this again, but preferably with some actual planning and no obligations of things to do or places to be. The thought of experiencing it again excites him just enough to stave off the feelings of guilt and embarrassment.

He absent-mindedly pulls paper towels from the dispenser, crumples it up in his hand, and holds it against himself. Instead of the paper towel magically soaking up all the piss like he would have enjoyed, it just gets soaked the more he tried to dry himself off, and naturally he isn’t any less wet, but the paper towel just becomes a soggy mess in his hand. He expected that to be the case. He tosses it in the bin and shrugs it off, nothing he can do.

Before he leaves the bathroom, he looks over himself in the mirror. If you never looked below his shirt, you’d never know he pissed himself, but even the bottom of his shirt wasn’t safe from the collateral damage. He doesn’t personally mind, but he has to put on his best public facade so he doesn’t expose himself as fucking weirdo who just got off on pissing himself.

He, slowly, opens the bathroom and walks out just as slowly so his wet shoes don’t make that much noise on the floor. Thankfully, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around within a quick glance. If he’s lucky, he can get outside without even being detected, and-

“Hey mate, you sure took long enough, me and the others thought you died or something.” Jordan says, seemingly out of nowhere. It turns out he was actually just around the corner, but still, it was sudden.

“Uhhh, no, I’m very much alive.” Oliver responds, rather awkwardly. He was caught off guard and didn’t know what else to say. He wonders why Jordan isn’t saying anything about it.

“Are you now?” Jordan says with a smirk. His eyes noticeably fixate on Oliver’s trousers. “What the hell happened?”

“What are you talking about? Nothing happened.” Oliver feigns naivety poorly.

“So you mean to tell me that you just failed to notice the fact that your jeans are soaking wet?” Jordan questions in a tone that makes it clear he’s not stupid.

“Would you believe me if I said that I was totally out in the rain and only my lower half got wet?” Oliver says without any intent to actually trick Jordan or anything, he’s merely playing around with his original stupid plan.

“I mean, if rain smelled like piss, sure.” Jordan responds. “I’d absolutely believe you one hundred percent.”

“You saw right through me.” Oliver says. “You won’t tell anyone else, right?”

“I don’t think I HAVE to when you just being in the same room as anyone else would make that bloody obvious.” Jordan says.

“Yeah, it’s really bad.” Oliver says. “Sorry about earlier, mate, I cut the encore out cause I had to piss really bad and I didn’t wanna deal with you wasting my time. I lost in the end anyway so It was pointless.”

“That just seemed so unlike you to not wanna stay out there any longer than necessary, I was thinking something was wrong with you, but I didn’t wanna pry.” Jordan pauses. “I got a change of clothes in my bag if you wanna borrow them.”

“Why do you have that?” Oliver asks. While it’s appreciated that Jordan is willing to offer something like that, he doesn’t wanna admit that he’d rather continue to wear his wet clothes for as long as he can get away with it,

“For emergencies like this.” Jordan says with a wink. “Kidding, for real though, I picked some stuff out at your store the other night and I never got to try it on so it’s just been taking up space at the bottom of my bag.”

“My store?” Oliver questions. His mind is still a bit hazy.

“Drop Dead?” Jordan clarifies.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Oliver genuinely forgot that. “Sorry mate, I’m a bit drunk.”

“That would explain everything.” Jordan nods his head. “You know, one time a few years back, this very thing happened to me.”

“You pissing yourself in a public bathroom at a venue after a concert after having a brilliant idea to drink everything you need before singing?” Oliver asks, somewhat sarcastically.

“Well, not all of that, but I did manage to piss myself after drinking too much and not being aware of my situation. It wasn’t very fun to clean up after or to deal with, and it hurt like hell.”

“Yeah, it’s really unfun…” Oliver lies. He’s only grateful he’s not home so he doesn’t have to clean up the puddle he left behind. “My head hurts, along with my, uhh…” He holds a hand up to his lower body where his bladder is. “Yeah…” Despite being empty, or mostly empty at this point, his bladder still aches from him having held his piss in when it was full for so long.

“It’s alright, you can just relax tonight, there’s nothing scheduled for a couple days either.” Jordan says. “Of course, you can’t forget that your brother is here and there is no way you’ll be able to get around him like that.”

Oliver groans, he honestly forgot about him. “Right...Well, fuck.” He’ll deal with it, not the end of the world. He’ll get teased for wetting himself like a child and mocked for not acting his age. He’ll get reminded that he’s the older one and shouldn’t be making stupid mistakes like that. He’s used to it, he’ll just tease him back. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Jordan asks with genuine concern.

“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” Oliver says.

“That’s the spirit.” Jordan says with a knowing smirk.

“Cute.” Oliver chuckles with a small smile. He’s not sure what the rest of the night will bring him, but he won’t forget what brought him to this point, and he’ll make sure to keep this experience a positive one regardless of how it ends up. He enjoyed it too much to let anything sour it. It would be nicer if he was all alone, but maybe some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this kind of stuff, you shouldn't be here, and if you don't and you made it this far anyway... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
